Dresses 3 Not So Fun
by robert freeman
Summary: The continuation of killings for dresses.


Dresses 3 Not So Fun

It has been thee years since the death of Fluttershy and Rarity is planing for her next kill and she decided its gonna be Pinkie Pie. Rarity went to visit her partner asPinkie was closing up shop.

Pinkie Pie walked out of Sugar Cube corner and colided with Rarity.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," said Pinkie Pie.

"Watch where your going you fool," said Rarity.

Rarity went to the Everfree Forest past Zecora's hut to the old castle of the two sisters, where a dark and evil presents lerks in the dark.

Rarity knocked on the door.

"Proceed," said Grogar.

Rarity gave him two cutie marks.

" Ah the cutie marks of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy soon Twilight will join us first break her sprit then her will then she will be so broken she will join us," said Grogar.

"Powerful it can kill immortals I want you to have it ," said Grogar.

"Yes. I will do that right now," said Rarity.

"What about Starlight Glimmer there has to be something done about her," said Rarity.

"Kill her," said Grogar.

Rarity left the castle and went back home.

Pinkie Pie was looking at the dresses but no other pony was in the shop, Rarity come from back in the middle of the night and hit Pinkie in the head with a wine bottle knocking unconcsious.

Rarity dragged Pinkie down the stairs into the bassment where all ponies die she chained to the wall. Rarity put the chain hook throughPinkie Pie's hooves so she can't escape.

"Now you stay there I'll be back to kill you, I just have to go to the market for some supplies," said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie woke up no pony was in the room and started looking for a exit, she found one so she decided to break out of the hooks.

Pinkie broke out of all four hooks.

Pinkie made her way out of the basement and she saw the door out of Carousel Boutique.

Pinkie looked at stairs and Rarity wasn't back from the market yet.

"No sign of Rarity, got to go fast get ready for freedom," laughed Pinkie Pie.

The door opened.

" Pinkie Pie what are you doing ... I'm waiting," said Rarity.

" I was trying to get some freash air," said Pinkie Pie.

"Looks to you were trying to escape that's my fault for not locking the basement door but if you esscape the boutique you wont get far becuse The Cutie Mark Crusaders will bring you back to me. That is Scootaloo the fast one, Applebloom the strong one and my sister Sweetie Belle the trapper she put traps all over so when you think its safe you'll get caught," said Rarity.

Pinkie knocked out Rarity and ran for Sugar Cube Corner.

She made it there.

"Where did she go, come on girls she could not got far check Sugar Cube Corner," said Scootaloo.

Pinkie opened of the drawers and got shot 10 tranquilizer darts, it was one of Sweetie Belle's traps.

"Girls one of my traps went off so Pinkie Pie must of triggered it ," said Sweetie Belle.

"Okay lets go get her," said Applebloom.

The Cutie Crusaders grabbed Pinkie Pie and brought her to Rarity.

"Good you brought her back," said Rarity.

" Um Rarity we were wondering when can we kill a pony," said The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

" Jaaahaaaa... haaahahaa, wait you're serious," said Rarity.

" yes we are serioua," said The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I'll thank about it," said Rarity.

Rarity tied Pinkie tighter and grabbed a knife and cut both cutie marks off.

" Rarity you're insane," said Pinkie Pie.

"I am not insane I am normal. Its just you're partys geting in the way of my beauty sleep and when I kill you I'll be able to sleep," said Rarity.

Rarity uses the knife to cut the eyes out.

Pinkie Pie's eyes fell out.

Rarity used the knife to cut open the torso.

Rarity pulled out the bladder and reproductive organs.

Rarity grabbed the chain saw and sliced Pinkie Pie in half killing her.

Rarity ate the blood and guts of her victim.

Rarity went bed for the night after making the dresses from Pinkie Pie's fur.

"I've gotta get out of here," said Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight, Spike and Trixie left for our town.

"Why our town?" asked Trixie.

"It is my old village. Yes the one where I stole cutie marks but that was in the past that place will be safe it has great food now, beds are nice and cozy and the killer will never think to look there plus I told Sun Burst to come here to keep you company," said Starlight Glimmer.

"Okay I think this can work since I have a crush on Sun Burst any ways," said Trixie.

They were geeted with open hooves.

They will stay there for a long time.

The End


End file.
